Dragon age: Legacy of the Warrior
by Archangel222
Summary: this story follows the adventures of Keran Cousland, Anthony Trevelyan, Eleanor and Wynne Cousland, Duncan Therin, and Marethari Hawke as they travel through Thedas. this is also my second fanfic that ive done and i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1:The Memory of Haven

It was a cold winter's morning in Haven; the sun was at its peak with not a cloud in sight. The breach that used to be there left a scar in the sky that still lingers like an old memory. The ruins of the chantry all but swept away by the winters here with a few lingering structures to be seen above the snow.

"What do you see?" my mother said. I see nothing I thought. nothing but a ruin of an abandoned chantry. What am I supposed to see? "Kieran; Focus, you need to focus your energy to see what lies here." She said. "But why are we here? What could we possibly be looking for in a chantry that's buried under 20ft of snow?" I asked. But I never got a straight answer never from her. "All you need to know is that veil is weak here; and sometimes pieces of the past leave a sort of echo. What I want you to do is find the echo and see what happened here." She said to me. I sat down in the snow and closed my eyes, the world started to melt away, the sound of the wind, the warmth of the sun on my skin, the icy cold snow on my knees. I heard a voice "Enough! Pretender you toy with forces beyond your ken no more." the voice said as it started to fade out and was replaced by another "you expect me to fight, but that's not why I kept you talking. Enjoy your victory; here's your prize!" the second voice said. I opened my eyes to find that the sun had left and was replaced by the night sky. Mother set up camp behind me. "Ah, your eyes finally open. I was beginning to worry." She said. I stood up and walked closer to the fire. I sat down on the blanket that was opposite of mother and warmed my hands near the fire. "What was that?" Mother lifted her yellow eyes to meet mine and said "you saw a piece of the past, a great battle happened here many years ago; the voices you heard were that of the Inquisitor and Corypheaus." I pondered that in my head. "Why bring me here though we could have gone to a hundred different places and heard the spirits reenact the past there?" she looked at me with this cold stare like I had done something bad. "I cannot tell you the reason; but know that all your questions will be answered with the passage of time. Now eat t'was hard to catch this rabbit and I will not see it go to waste."


	2. Chapter 2: The Solar Plexus

The ground beneath me felt soft, the mud started to seep in through the cracks in my armor. "Get up Young Anthony." The voice of the grizzled old Templar said. "Come on get up I don't have all evening." My chest hurt from the shield bash the old man delivered just a few seconds ago. I could let out was a soft groan, no matter how many times he does it it still hurts and I never see it coming. I roll over onto my stomach but that somehow makes it worse; I use my left hand to push me up from the muddy ground. I grab the practice great sword to my right and use that to push me up further. "Do you want to stop Young Trevelyan?" The grizzled Templar said "No I'm fine. Let's keep going I think I'll get it this time." The Templar rolled his eyes "If you haven't got it the last twenty times what makes you think you'll get it this time?" I stared him down then lifted my sword in the defense position. "Patience" my mother used to say. "Patience is one of the greatest weapons you will have." The Templar readied his sword; I kept my eyes focused on his upper chest, waiting for him to strike. He lunged like a Druffalo with the tip of his practice sword; I dodged out of the way as soon as he was in range and made a swift slash as I dodged. I didn't see it coming, the shield bashed against my chest and head and I fell to the ground like a ton of bricks; again. "You need to stop focusing on my blade when you dodge, otherwise when I hit you with the shield it will throw you off balance and send you tumbling to the ground; you need to focus on my upper chest. Always look at your opponent's upper chest or their solar plexus when you fight that way they can't mislead you with their eyes or their weapons." He said I lay there on the ground with the mud slowly seeping in through the cracks in my armor. He stood over me and offered his hand. I lifted my hand and grasped his and he pulled me up. "Were done for the day; go get yourself cleaned up and keep practicing the meditation technics your mother showed you." He said. He grabbed the practice great sword that was caked in mud off the ground and headed toward the western tower of Skyhold. I looked down at my clothes and practice armor to see that it was caked in so much mud. "One day." I thought to myself "One day I'll get it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Division of Attention

(Eleanor) I looked out the window of the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux to see a perfect day with the sun high in the sky and the sisters walking across the stone courtyard chatting about something or other. "Eleanor! Are you listening girl!?" Mother Alexandra yelled. She was in her late sixties but looked much older because of the wrinkles on her face. "ELEANOR!" she said again. "Yes ma'am" I looked into her eyes those piercing grey eyes. "Eleanor would you care to repeat what I was just taking about?" she said in that menacing tone that she always directed at me and never to Wynne. "Uh…. The... Ruler of the Imperial Chantry is Corso Ballard as of 9:46 Dragon." She retracted the look she gave "well it's nice to see you're at least partially paying attention." She said. Alexandra turned to look out the window. She backed up and looked at me and Wynne who was staring at both me and the mother. "It seems I've kept you two longer than expected; run along now and tell Mother Bernice I'm sorry for keeping her waiting for you two."

(Wynne) Why couldn't Eleanor just pay attention for once? I thought as I gathered my things and headed for the door. I walked down the stone hallway. The sun pierced the hall through the stained glass windows. The Cathedral itself was beautiful but what I found more beautiful was the windows. They told the story of Andraste in every pane of glass you'd find. This set was the betrayal of Maferath and how he made the bargain with Archon Valareious to betray Andraste. "Well that could've gone worse." Eleanor blurted out as loud as she could in my ear; I hate it when she does that. "You know if you spent more time paying attention and less time watching the courtyard she wouldn't yell at you." "You know I can't help it, I get bored listening to those Damn Lectures." She said in that dismissive tone she does to almost everybody. "When are you going to grow up?" I told her. She also gave me the stupidest cock eyed look I've ever seen from her and I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know how but she could always make me laugh. I never knew why.


	4. Chapter 4: Fatherly wisdom

I stared up at the ceiling of my room thinking about the nobleman that stopped by today. The man talked to Father mostly and complained that the cellar wine was awful. He had short brown hair with a few grey streaks on each side. Father said he was the older brother of the Hero of Ferelden and that he was here to deliver a message to him; after that they went into father's private study. I tried to listen in but the doors on the study where magically enchanted and denied any sound coming from them; mothers Idea. "What did they say?" I thought to myself as I lay in bed. I heard the door open at the other end of the room, father walked with a candle and sat beside my bed. I looked up at him. He had short blonde hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. "Feeling better?" father asked I looked away from him and looked at the embers of the fireplace near my bed. "Duncan, you know I don't like it when you ignore me." He said. I turned my head to look at him. "You're going away again aren't you?" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Yes Duncan; I am. There have been problems in the Teryn's of Highever and Amaranthine; they want me to investigate." He said. "Why? Why do you always have to be away? And don't give me that speech of how a king needs to be there for his people because you could have easily sent some soldiers in your stead and gotten the same result." He was at a loss for words, father was trying to say something to reinforce his point but he couldn't think of anything. "*sigh* your right Duncan; your absolutely right. I could send some soldiers to keep the roads clear and to keep the peace. But to tell you the truth the days at court draw out like a blade. I feel like I can do more when I'm with them. Do you want to know a secret?" he said; I looked at him and I nodded. "I never wanted to be king; it was a path set for me after my brother died. I was never brought up to be nothing more than a stable boy; then I was sent to the nearest monastery to become a Templar. It was only by pure chance that the Commander of the Grey came to that Chantry and picked me to become a Grey Warden." He said "but how did you become king?" I asked. "Well after I became a Grey Warden 6 months later I met Aedan when he was becoming a Warden. Then when Loghain betrayed us at Ostagar he stuck by my side and we met friend and foe alike and raised an army of dwarves, elves, mages, and men to stand with us and fight the blight the coming up from the south. And when it was all said and done I became king and I was to be married to your mother; that's the short version anyway." He said. I wanted to know more hear the whole story before he left. "Father before you go could you tell me the story?" he looked at me and said "I will tell you everything when I return for now go to sleep.


End file.
